The Last Christmas Special
by EverlastingFanfiction
Summary: This is a short Christmas Special for my other story; The Last. I recommend that you read that first, as it will explain quite a few things! :D Merry Christmas!


"Oh evil tree, oh evil tree…" I sang quietly as I decorated the Christmas tree.

"It's not evil." The Doctor called over to me.

"Oh really? From your stories, a Christmas tree has tried to kill you on more than one occasion." I put my hands on my hips, turning to face him.

"Well, this is safe." He told me, nodding.

"Yeah, suuuure." I murmured, turning back to decorate the tree.

"Is Tarayn still going on about the tree being evil?" Amy asked, coming downstairs. We were in the Pond's house for 'Christmas'. They wanted me to experience my first Christmas...Yay…

"Yes." Rory replied, coming from the kitchen.

"Why can't we just decorate Taryn?" Amy questioned, smirking. I frowned and turned my head towards her.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, she can turn green! She can be our Christmas tree!" Amy continued, ignoring me.

"That could work." The Doctor nodded. My frown grew and I decided to throw a bauble at him. It hit him on top of his head. He spun around towards me and pouted, I just shrugged, smirking as I turned my head back to the tree.

"Breaking into peoples homes, on this evil day. Place filled with this thing called 'snow, laughing evilly" I started mumbling a version of 'Jingle Bells' after a little while.

"Don't you like snow?" Rory asked, as he set down cups of 'hot chocolate' for them and a glass of lemonade for me. (I just loved it so much and I didn't really trust the other weird Earth drinks)

"You seemed to like it with the Doctor last time." Amy teased playfully, picking up her 'hot chocolate' and sipping it happily. I blushed slightly, remembering the mine and the Doctor's first kiss in the snow.

"Okay, I love snow." I chuckled slightly, looking down.

"Me too." The Doctor came over and tilted my chin up, about to press his lips against mine but as usual, we were interrupted…

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Amy called. "Stop kissing and start Christmas-ing!" She told us, using a made up word.

I frowned and turned around to say something but got caught on some sparkly rope thing, called tinsel, and ended up falling over, wrapped up in glitter and sparkles. I made a noise of surprise as I hit the floor. The others bursted out laughing.

"Not...Funny!" I called out, struggling with the 'tinsel'.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, as his face came into view above me. I gave him a look that said 'Do I look alright to you?'. "Ah, yeah… Sorry." He grinned awkwardly.

"Doctor, help!" I struggled even more. "And Amy, I swear to Taeln, if you take a pictu-" I started but was cut off by a click and a bright light. "Amy!" I yelled, struggling more. "Doctor help me!" I frowned.

"Alright, alright! Stop moving!" The Doctor chuckled, fiddling with the tinsel.

"I don't understand 'Christmas'!" I whined. "Why do we celebrate a man breaking into homes, leaving behind unknown 'gifts' and _stealing cookies_!" I complained. "And then there's special food for it aswell and songs! Like the one with the reindeer that was picked on because he was different!" If I wasn't wrapped in tinsel then I would've thrown up my hands in frustration. Finally the Doctor finished unwrapping me and I stood up quickly. "Evil glittery thing." I muttered, brushing the glitter off of my green jumper, brown jeans and brown boots.

"Poor you." The Doctor came over, grinning, and wrapped me in a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, poor me." I smiled, returning the hug happily.

"You two are so cute." Amy said, sighing softly.

"Aren't we." The Doctor and I said at the same time, grinning.

"And now you're creepy." Amy nodded slowly. The Doctor kissed me quickly before we separated. We took a step back and looked at my attempt at decorating the Christmas tree, I thought it looked pretty good!

"That looks great." The Doctor commented, putting an arm around me and pulling me close, making me smile.

"It's missing something though." Rory said, coming over to stand next to us.

"The Christmas topper!" Amy exclaimed, coming over to us as well.

"Star or angel?" Rory asked.

"Star!" We all replied instantly.

"I would like to blink on Christmas." Amy nodded. I shuddered, remembering the weeping angels. The Doctor squeezed me slightly in comfort. "Rory, go find the star, please." Amy asked sweetly. Rory rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. He went off looking for the star, he soon returned and handed the star to me, I just blinked a few times in surprise. I pointed to myself, mouthing 'me?'. and the others chuckled and nodded.

"Okay then…" I reluctantly moved away from the Doctor and walked over to the tree that was taller than me by around a foot or so. I frowned and tried reaching to the top, going on tiptoes.

"Here." The Doctor said, picking me up and lifting me to I could reach the top. I thanked him and placed the large, _glittery_ star on the large, _glittery_ tree. I smiled and the Doctor lowered me. He placed an arm around me again as Rory turned on the lights. We awed and ahhed at the sparkling lights as they continued changing into different patterns. "I don't understand why you didn't let me sort out the lights." The Doctor said as we watched the flashing colors.

"Because then you would set us all on fire or something." Amy replied, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I would not!" The Doctor defended.

"Yes you would've." I agreed with Amy. The Doctor pouted at me and I pressed my lips to his pouted ones, making him smile immediately.

"Not in front of us!" Rory objected.

"Aw, but Rory." It was my turn to pout when the Doctor and I separated, his arm still around me. Rory sighed, shaking his head, but also smiling.

"Children." He stated. "I'm surrounded by children." Amy hit him lightly on the arm.

"Oi, i'm your wife!" She grinned. I yawned, causing the others to yawn.

"Tired are we?" The Doctor teased.

"I have n-" I was cut off by another yawn. "No idea what you're talking about." I finished, smiling.

"Oh, I think you do." The Doctor smiled.

"Bedtime!" Amy yelled out suddenly. "Goodnight guys!" She said to us before pulling Rory out of the room and upstairs to their room.

"Bye!" Rory called to us.

"Night guys!" The Doctor and I yelled back.

"Don't let the tiny Teentras bite!" I called after them.

"The what?!" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"Doesn't matter!" I grinned.

"Should I be worried?" The Doctor asked me, smiling slightly.

"Nah, they only exist in Taraylnear." I replied, separating myself from him, only to take his hand. "And anyway, I would protect you." I smiled softly, bringing our intertwined hands up to my lips to place a soft kiss on his. He smiled at me and did the same to my hand.

"I'm meant to be protecting you." He frowned playfully.

"Doctor, you're still my knight in shining bowtie." I looked up at him.

"Good." He grinned "Well, off to bed." The Doctor said, running upstairs, still holding my hand.

"Doctor!" I laughed as I was dragged along. He stopped suddenly, catching me before I crashed into him. He looked up, blushing faintly. I looked to where he was looking and saw a plant with red berries hanging from the ceiling. "What's that?" I asked.

"Mistletoe." The Doctor replied. "It's a Christmas tradition that if two people are underneath it, then they kiss." He explained, not looking away from the plant.

"Finally, a Christmas tradition that I like!" I exclaimed, letting go of the Doctor's hand, only to take hold of the edge of his tweed jacket and pull him down, so his lips met mine. He froze for a second, startled but then returned the kiss happily. No interruptions, no complaints, just us. We only separated when we needed air, and just looked into each others eyes, smiling. Outside a bell tolled midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Taryn." The Doctor said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." I replied, smiling up at him.

_Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all..._

**_Author's Note; Hopefully this will tie you guys over until the next proper chapter of "The Last"! I hope you guys liked this little Christmas Special, and feel free to review! See you next time!_**


End file.
